Hidden Memories
by Objection123
Summary: When Phoenix leaves the house Trucy finds a room filled with stuff from Phoenix's days as a lawyer.Other oneshots will be added.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series, I never have owned the Ace Attorney series and I never will own the Ace Attorney series because if I did own it Phoenix would get more slaps from Pearl, more coffee cups thrown at him and his hair would look funnier… if that's possible

this is my first fanfic so this story won't be that good. Anyway on with the story…

Hidden Memories

"…No parties, no setting the house on fire…"Phoenix droned on and on about what Trucy was and wasn't supposed to do, but she wasn't listening. Every time he said something she would simply nod and say " yeah, yeah."

What she was really focusing on was a small room that she wasn't allowed to go in. Every time Phoenix left the house she would stare at the door trying to think of a way to pry it open and she had thought of the perfect plan, now she had just needed Phoenix to leave the house. Eventually Phoenix left giving Trucy all the time she needed. Her plan was smart, cunning and random: she was going to use Mr. Hat as a battering ram. She took Mr. Hat out of the place she usually kept him and put him in a battering ram position. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hat…" She felt silly apologizing to a piece of wood but daddy always said "Be nice to others even if they're not real" so she did. She picked him up from the ground and decided to go on the count of three.

"One…"

She steadied her grip on Mr. Hat…

"…Two…"

She scraped her feet against the ground like horses do when they're about to start a race…

"…THREE!"

She charged at the door knocking over various objects, such as the couch, that were in her way. She began to think that this was a bad idea but it was too late because she had just crashed into the door. She closed her eyes, dreading what she might see, it might be filled with dead bodies or stolen jewels but maybe it was a good thing. it might be filled with stickers that teachers hand out or ice cream! She licked her lips at that thought and finally decided to open her eyes. Inside the room wasn't bodies or jewels or stickers or ice cream(sadly). It was filled with old photos and diaries. In one picture was Phoenix in his trademark blue suit and lawyers badge with two insane haired girls in purple yukatas with a green number nine around their necks. The other one was Phoenix in his college days. He was wearing a creepy pink sweater with a "P" inside a heart. He was standing with a girl that wasn't one of the 'yukata wearing' ones, she had red, braided hair and was wearing a white dress with pink frilly bits and was holding a sun umbrella with the same pattern. She flicked through the photos occasionally putting one in her pocket until she reached the last photo. it was one of his victory photos, there was a scruffy looking detective, Phoenix, one of the yukata girls who was holding a sign that said 'VICTORY!' , Miles Edgeworth and some other people. She shoved the photo in her pocket and picked up an old diary. On the front of the book were the words

Private And Confidential

DO. NOT. OPEN

Despite what the cover said she thrust it open. The first entry was a weird one but it was kind of funny all the same-

Dear Thing That Is NOT A Diary No Matter What Maya Says

Today Maya committed Burgercide. I think she broke the WORLD RECORD for most burgers eaten in ten seconds (she scarfed down 13 burgers in that amount of time). Anyway, in court today Franziska looked really ticked off… me+ angry Franziska= HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP ! Oh great, now I sound like Ron DeLite!

"Cheesy to the extreme."

She continued to read the diaries for what felt like hours.

"I'm so glad that I got daddy out of the house!"

"And I'm really glad I came back home!"

Trucy could feel her pupils shrinking.

"D…daddy."

"Busted…"

"First I get tricked by my 16 year old daughter and then I catch her reading my private diaries! This completely violates rule one thousand three hundred and thirty-seven!"

"B-but daddy!"

"And," He held up the photos that were in her pocket. "I also catch her stealing my private photos! Which violates rule six hundred and twenty-two!"

"But I just wanted to-"

"And she broke down the door! Do you know how much it costs to fix a door?"

"Well I don't know but I'm glad I don't have to pay for it."

"Oh, yes you do!"Phoenix said in his evil voice.

"Huh?

"For the rest of the week you will not leave the house and you will spend all your free time cleaning out the closet!"

"You missed a spot." Phoenix chuckled.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Trucy grumbled, scrubbing the floor with a dirty washcloth.

Phoenix just chuckled again. He was really enjoying it, but he would never admit that to Trucy.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!"

Trucy rolled her eyes. Phoenix always annoyed her with answers like that.

"Well," Trucy whispered to herself "Only one hundred and fifty-two hours to go…"

Well that's it. There won't be any other chapters to this story but I will post other oneshots on here and you probably figured this out already but this is post AJ.

Objection123: Objection123 is leaving the building! ... I mean computer… Objection123 is leaving the computer!


End file.
